Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-3k + 1}{k} \times 4$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{(-3k + 1) \times 4} {(k) \times 1}$ $a = \dfrac{-12k + 4}{k}$